<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears on the Rocks by AnonymouslyMine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981636">Tears on the Rocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine'>AnonymouslyMine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Drinking, F/M, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of Spencer x Reader after a night of drinking. Trigger Warnings: Depression and Suicidal Ideation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears on the Rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s wrong?” Spencer asked you. His face was showering lots of concern as he helped you walk up the stairs to your apartment.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong Spence, everything is just fine”</p><p>“Y/n, you were drinking tonight a lot more and a lot faster than usual. You never drink like that. You were being pretty reckless.” He steadied you against his chest while he fished your keys out of your purse, “you also kept making jokes about how you would just let something happen to you like if a comet came right at your seat you would let it come, and well, that’s just not like you.”</p><p>“Oh come on now! That was funny!” You scoffed. You didn’t even notice that the tears you had been holding back for weeks had finally spilled over and were now cascading down your face as you’d tumbled into your apartment still trying to laugh it off.</p><p>“If it’s funny, why are you crying?”</p><p>Spencer knew that sometimes alcohol could lead people to tears, but often it meant that something was wrong on the inside and they were holding it back.</p><p>“I- I don’t want to talk about it Spencer” you wiped your eyes and kicked your shoes off into the kitchen. Spencer caught you when you fumbled over your feet almost collapsing to the ground.</p><p>“Okay, let’s... lets at least get you laying down” Spencer scooped you into his arms taking you to your room. He laid you gently on the pillow. By now, the last couple of shots you did before the team insisted Spencer take you home we’re kicking in and plummeting you into a fit of sobs.</p><p>“I’m going to go get you some water and a snack, maybe we can soak some of this up”</p><p>Spencer’s heart broke hearing you cry like that. He knew so much but he didn’t know how to make you feel better because he didn’t know what was wrong. He hated not knowing what was upsetting you so much. What is the point of being someone’s best friend if they don’t tell you when they are hurting?</p><p>While Spencer was gone, you curled into the fetal position and your body shook with each heartbroken sob.</p><p>“Hey, hey now, come on it’s okay y/n,” he helped you sit up and held the glass to your lips. “A little water is going to help I promise”</p><p>“Sp-spencerrr.... why am I so broken.... why am I so unloveable... why am I even here” you choked out between large heaving sobs that shook your whole body.</p><p>Setting the glass down, Spencer pulled you against his chest and rocked you side to side slowly.</p><p>“You’re not broken or unloveable. First of all, I love you, therefore you are not unloveable. You’re also not broken, but you are sad, and I think you could use some help.”</p><p>You clung to Spencer like he was the thin thread holding you in the real world and if you let go you would fall away into nothingness.</p><p>“Alright, alright, can you eat a couple of bites of this for me? It’s just toast, but it doesn’t look like you have many groceries on hand right now”</p><p>You clumsily took a bite of the food. Only getting a few bites in before another wave of sobs flooded through you.</p><p>“I’m sorry Spencer. I’m so, so sorry. You should go. You should leave and not let me ruin your night. I’m sorry - go.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere. You need me right here and I need to know you are safe and taken care of - that’s what I’m going to do”</p><p>Spencer kissed your forehead and kicked his shoes off pulling his legs into your bed. He grabbed the throw blanket and pulled it over the both of you laying down with you resting on his chest.</p><p>“I-I can hear your heartbeat....” you mumbled still sniffling</p><p>“Mmmhmm” Spencer rhythmically pet your hair watching your red puffy eyes start to droop close and your crying slowly stopped.</p><p>“There we go, get some rest y/n, we can talk more in the morning, once we sort out your hangover, but for now, go to sleep and know that you are safe and loved and taken care of. I’ll be right here all night” he kissed your forehead again as your body slipped into a booze-induced slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>